Anime Conventions For Wussys
by L. FLuffy
Summary: Sesshoumaru is at a Inuyasha fangirl Covention! FUNNY FUNNY FUNNY!! Please R&R(rated on bad language
1. Wrong Room FlufferSniffles?

Anime Coventions For Wussys?  
  
Disclaim: I don't own Inuyasha and i'm only posting this once, so don't sue me!  
  
A.N: Oh hell yeah! I've been brainstorming to post this, and what the hell? I just did a sweet story, Rememberance. So here comes the funny as hell story! My sister loved the idea, hehehehe.  
In a dark room Sesshoumaru sat quietly wondering how the hell he got here. He sat there playing PlayStation(Inuyasha fighting game) and killing Inuyasha on it. He laughed so hard after he whop his ass over 10 times.  
  
Just then there was a knock. Then the door opened and the lights came on while tons of fangirls came runnning in, giggling, one even crying(ME)! Sesshoumaru would enjoy this. So he got up and walked over to a table at the front.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK???!!! THAT'S NOT INUYASHA!!!!" One girl screamed.  
  
"Wait? Inuyasha? I thought we were meeting Miroku?" A confused fangirl in Miroku cosplay asked looking around. She got blank stares from everyone, including Sesshoumaru, who busted out laughing. He was crying.  
  
"That way," one girl pointed down a hallway.  
  
"Thank you sooo much! Miroku here I come!!!" The girl ran out.  
  
"Now that was a little weird...." Sesshoumaru said out loud, wait what other way would he say it? "ARE YOU MAKING ME AN IDGIT?!" Ummmm.....*gets fan girl glares* Maybe?  
  
"YAY SHE'S AN INUYASHA LOVER!!!" Yeah!!! Hehehehe. Sesshoumaru glares at me, *gulp* I love you too. PLEASE BE HAPPY!!!  
  
"I am!"  
  
"KILL HIM!" Fangirls screamed. HOLY SHIT!!! Sesshoumaru is sweating, hehehehehe! "NO LET INUYASHA KILL HIM!!!"  
  
*Inuyasha walks in* "YAY" YAY!!!  
  
"Oh my dawg youkais..." (Inside joke! Ask in a review bout it) Inuyasha sees Sesshoumaru, puzzled he starts laughing.  
  
"What's Sesshy(my nick name for him) doing here? Hmmm Fluffer-sniffles?"  
  
"YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!!!" HAHAHA!!! All the fangirls started to laugh. Then they chanted "get him, get him!"  
  
After some fighting Sesshy ended up in a cadge. Hehehehe! "HAHAHAHA," Inuyasha laughed! The fangirls did too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N:What will happen to Fluffer-sniffles? And what about the Miroku fangirl? And will Inuyasha say hi to me? Find out! 


	2. Death to the frog, or is it toad?

Anime Conventions For Wussy's?  
  
Chapter 2: Death to the frog, or is it toad?  
  
A.N: Thanks to jaken254 I'm gunna do some Jaken and Fluffy bashing, hehehe! This is to get back at all my friends who love Fluffy and Jaken more then Inuyasha!  
  
Sesshoumaru was locked up in a dog kennel. Hehehehehe, author dies laughing thinking bout it! Okay I'm back. Inuyasha is being handed all these things to hit Sesshoumaru with.  
  
"KAGOME WHERE IS THE FROG!?" TOAD! Dawg Youkais Inuyasha get it right.  
  
Kagome comes in with Jaken on a stick, not any stick. He was on that damn two heaed freak good for ugly staff. What a colorful name, if I do say so for myself. But I'm not.  
  
"Now, Lord Inuyasha-"  
  
"LORD WHAT!!" Sesshoumaru yelled from his doggie kennel. He cut Jaken off.  
  
"Sorry, my lord, but Inuyasha has the power now," Jaken tried to ease his pain, but we all hate the frog-urmm toad- and most of us know it.  
  
"It's not gunna help frog," Inuyasha said as he tightened the rope around Jaken. "Now where's Rin? She gets the first swing..."  
  
"Hey! Where is the Miroku convention?" The girl in Miroku cosplay came back in. Poor girl.  
  
Kagome gave her directions, as the fan girls carried Rin to Inuyasha.  
  
She took a hard swing at the cadge, only to mess up Jaken's ugly face even more. Poor frog-TOAD- I need to get that right...  
  
"Now little Rin, you don't wanna hurt daddy do you?" (I think he adopted her)  
  
Rin hit the cadge even harder. "I wanted that doll Fluffer-Sniffles! But you said no! You said a sword was the right toy! BUT NO I WANT PAYBACK!!!"  
  
While Rin beats her all lovely Daddy Inuyasha answers questions, but I'm too brain-dead to think of any, so help!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What will happen? Will Rin get that doll? Is Jaken dead? And will the Miroku fangirl find her convention? AND DAWG YOUKAIS INUYASHA SAY HI!!!  
  
"HI!!! THERE YOU HAPPY?!" Yes we are.... 


End file.
